


it's you

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Dean has never had a heat before as omegas only go into eat around their true mate. After his debut at survivor series Roman begins to feel Dean has changed.  Both Dean and Roman try and deny what is happening while fighting a swarm of hormones altering their control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1252119#cmt1252119

It is assured that they will have extreme reactions to finally getting their main roster debut. Seth cannot stop talking to anyone he sees and Roman feels like there is fire licking through his veins. It takes him a while to realise that Dean is quiet. Sure, he accepts hugs and high fives but always with a grimace and then his head falls. It seems odd but as an Omega Dean is less prone to accepting attention that is too hands on so Roman shakes it off.

He shouldn't have.

By the time the trio make to the club to celebrate yet another amazing Survivor Series Dean is hardly leaving Roman's side. There is always a leg pressed to his, an arm crossed over his as Dean gestures to someone else. The smell coming off his brother is driving him wild. For hours he tries to deny it but after several friends call him out on getting spaced out Roman knows what is happening.

Dean is in heat and he is in heat for Roman. Roman had finally found his _omega_. It is hard for Roman to keep his head. Dean seems oblivious to what he is doing, what he is _reeking_ of, but Roman has to be responsible. Even as Dean growls into the smartphones looking for 2 minute clips for facebook and haunches over reporters hoping for a drunken soundbite Roman chants to himself 'you're not an animal, you're not an animal'. 

But fuck he can smell Dean from a mile away and he knows what that means. Dean is _his_. No arguments, no questions, no nothing. They are connected and meant to be paired and Roman would never have felt or smelled any of that if it wasn't the case. It is just how it all works,

Keeping an eye on Dean is simple when they are still in the club but as they all fall into a taxi Roman starts to panic and on their return to the hotel he stalks his mate towards his room intent on making sure no one else follows him. He does not expect Dean to haul him into the room and shove him against the door where Roman slumps against the glossed wood and takes deep breathes as Dean backs off with wide eyes.

"Nahnahnahnah big guy, I know what you're thinking but I've been fine ok? I don't need no alpha. I don't need anybody!" Dean barks out adamantly while retreating further across the room. 

Roman remains against the door. Everything inside himself is screaming to follow Dean but he has been educated at home and school and knows better. It only matters if they both want it. His dick is painful but Roman forces himself from the door to his feet and turns himself away from Dean as he stares at the wall and wills himself to calm down. Dean seems to flounder at Roman's control. 

"Most would have....I mean we're clearly paired...I mean there are laws and shit about taking what's yo-"

"You ain't nobodies." Roman states firmly. "You do what you want. Fuck all more, fuck all less. End of."

Roman never looks at Dean while stating it but he hears Dean sit down on the edge of the bed, hears him scoff, hears his worn boots scuff the floor. Then suddenly Dean is in his face. 

"What I want huh? Well....I want my alpha if I'm honest. I wanted to knot. I wanted to shove it all away but 'it _burns_ and you can stop it and you're my brother and please...please Roman...I" Dean is dancing from one foot to the other and Roman is dazed watching him. He wants to be responsible but he knows, he knows Dean had chances to escape. He knows. "Itrustyoubrotha."

Roman feels one knee quiver at that and grabs Dean by the shoulders and kisses him soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

He's not an animal. He's not. He's _not_ like some of the other scumbag Alphas. But it is really fucking hard to remember that when Dean is writhing against the door and making obscene noises while trying to wriggle out of his own leather jacket. The leather is retaining the smells of sweat, alcohol and stale cigarette smoke and when it hits the floor Roman is rewarded with the scent of his mate. It stills him for a moment.

Dean goes silent at that and starts to pull Roman towards the bed before turning until his knees hit the side of the mattress and he can stretch into Roman and kiss along his neck while simultaneously baring his own to the Alpha. Roman immediately bites at the exposed flesh and then sucks a little until he's content it will bruise over before moving back to Dean's lips. ' _You are not an animal_ ' goes around his brain in circles but calms him enough to be gently in removing Dean's shirt, to pause at the button of Dean's jeans with their foreheads pressed together and wait for permission. Dean's way of granting it is to clasp his hands over Roman's and shove downwards while making sure that his briefs go too before grabbing at the Alpha's own. 

Roman feels his control and awareness slipping because he's never been with an Omega so in _charge_ before and it is at a time when Dean should be the most submissive. It excites Roman for everything to come. 

They fumble their way to nakedness and the chill of the hotel duvet with Dean still grasping at Roman's arms and trying to pull him down and closer. Both are hard and needy.

"I think....this is taking...far too long big guy. Y'know?" Dean mutters.

"Wanna do it right."

"Doin it right is you in me. Simple." Dean grumbles while reaching up and wrenching Roman's hair free from its bun and staring at it in wonder as it falls down around his shoulders and Dean can wrap his fingers around it.

"No. Right is ready and not hurting"

With another huff Dean throws Roman's hair across his face and rolls over to rummage in a rucksack placed at the side of the bed. Dean never unpacks properly because that would involve effort to get his shit back together again. Roman is nearly laughing until he catches site of Dean's toned ass in front of him and feels his dick strain even more. His vision goes for a second and instinct and thought blur together. Before he has really processed it Dean has helped and Roman has his hands on the other man's asscheeks as he presses Dean's dick into the duvet cover. 

Dean merely grows and throws the lube over his own shoulder and it lands in the small of his back which is really _not helping_ Roman. 

"Rubbers Dean."

"Trust ya. An we're tested all the time. An I don't have any cause despite people thinkin' I'm trash I don' sleep around you know?"

One part of Roman breaks at the confession and the other just wants to break faces but he forces both back to focus on Dean. It is awkward but he straddles Dean over the top of his thighs and leans down to press a kiss into his shoulder blades before picking up the lube and coating his hands in some.

When he moves his hands from massaging Dean's lower back and ass he suddenly feels his Omega tense up. "It's....been a while kay? Just...."

"I got you. You say stop I stop."

Dean makes a weird sound between a scoff and a laugh. "You're an Alpha and I'm-"

"You say stop and I _stop_. If I didn't believe that I could I'd have walked out that damn door."

Dean falls silent and then nods into the pillows so Roman returns his hands to Dean's cheek and when nothing is said rubs him a few times before probing his entrance. When Roman is sure the Omega can handle it he adds another finger and begins to scissor him open. Dean's own natural fluids begin to form and the scent is dizzying to Roman but he just keeps repeating to himself, ' _You're not an animal_ ' and following his Omega's lead. Dean's happiness is Roman's number one objective.

When Dean feels open and ready Roman pauses and removes his hand, wiping it on his own chest and glancing down suddenly unsure. He has every right to demand but he knows to ask yet fears rejection. Tentatively he reaches for Dean's left hip and pulls on it just a little. "Please?"

With Dean's usual lack of grace the Omega all but flops around onto his back and braces his feet flat on the bed to expose his wet entrance to Roman while looking smug. His hard cock is leaking against his abs and Roman has to take a deep breath to make sure it won't last a matter of seconds. When he is ready he grabs Dean under the knees and pulls him towards himself until he can get himself ready. With an exchange of nods he pushes into Dean and tries to block out the weird noises and even stranger moans as he shifts until he is balls deep in the Omega who keens up off the mattress with a pleased mewl.

It feels amazing.

Dean doesn't need to ask for more with words because he does it with his eyes and Roman follows his demand instinctively. As a mated pair they don't need words now. Before a touch is demanded a palm is pressed to it. Lips meet in the middle. Bodies move in sync.

As an Omega in heat Dean needs more than he would usually. Tomorrow Roman will feel guilty about the nail marks left down his sides and the bruises that litter both of their bodies but that is tomorrow. For now he just reacts to his emotions and his needs and his Omega, all the while keeping himself in his mind just enough to be _okay_.

When he feels himself reach the edge and his knot coming he meets Dean's eyes and Dean has never smiled so wide as when Roman comes and fills him and _swells_. It takes a lot of panting and shuddering and sloppy kisses for them to return to anything like normal.

"Are you ok?" Roman asks, Dean using his knees to hold his Alpha in place as Roman strokes his face.

"Fuckin' perfect'. Thought all that mated is better and stars aligned and meant and bla bla was bullshit."

"And now?"

"Now...guess it is our bullshit."

Roman laughs and strokes Dean's face again, wary of reaching down to kiss him as they are in case they hurt one another, thinking they need to think it through next time. It blows his mind that there will be a next time.

"Your fangirls are gonna' fuckin' hate me man."

"You need to get on the internet, Ambrose. This is literally their daydreams."

Dean peers up at him after that statement, as if not sure what to make of it, before shrugging. "I got a half of jack in my bag I think I can reach big dog?"

"Sounds like a plan asshole."

"Bastard."

"Douchbag."

"Fuck's sake, Roman. No one says that anymore. Gonna need to train my fuckin Alpha."

"Your Alpha huh?" Roman questions with a beaming smile and a heart bursting.

"S'what I said ain't it? Now open the damn bottle I can't get it."

Roman shakes his head and takes the bottle and wonders why it all took this damn long.


End file.
